


It only hurts when you aren't there

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Sadness, Violence, cannon type violence, major death, pidge centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the paladins learn to grieve in space the hard way.





	It only hurts when you aren't there

Pidge often talked about her life on earth.   
Not as often as lance but it was something she often spoke about.

She had once mentioned for her birthday her mother always dragged her into the kitchen to bake and no matter what they started making it always ended up coming out of the oven as peanut butter cookies, which then brought on a talk of why she could like peanut butter but not peanuts or why anyone could like peanut butter cookies but not peanut butter "because multiple different components go into making the cookies. It's not just the peanut butter therefor he taste is changed." Often shutting up whatever Keith (who was a firm believer you couldn't like one without liking the other). 

The paladins had been on a mission, each paladin had been sent away to bond with their lion, except at the end of the bonding period and very distressed green had returned with no paladin. Green had shut herself down and refused to let anyone near putting up a force field and reacting to no ones kind words. They had received a message from a galra fighter taunting them to the fact that the green paladin was in their hands- further distressing green lion.

It hadn't taken them long to get aboard the galra fighter but the time it had taken had been long enough for them to seriously hurt Pidge. When they found her she was bleeding out and bruised all over with no sign of her armour. Hunk had taken her back straight away but she got worse and nearly died before they got to the castle with Allura and Coran worrying that the Cyropod wouldn't be enough to heal the youngest paladin. 

And it wasn't. The Galra had done unnameable things to the girls body and she had internal damage due to the Druid they had under their service Pidge died in her sleep a couple of days later, the little energy green had picked up when Pidge had been returned plummeted drastically and the rest of the paladins were sure they would never form voltron again. 

They made their way back to earth to bury her body properly making a small shrine aboard the ship dedicated to her and her memory. Shiro thinks he will never forget the way her mother wailed when Allura had told her but she had still welcomed all 6 of them inside and made them some tea before they left again. The paladins, the princess and Coran took small happiness in being able to allieviate some of her loneliness for a small amount of time before they had to go.   
The ship now had a quiet subdued tone even Lance who had been quite close to Pidge was noticeably more quiet and often chose to sit infront of her shrine and talk quietly to her, it helped him- shiro guessed it he was too scared to try it himself.

They team was just starting to get over it when Lance brought up the matter of her earth birthday and wether or not they should celebrate it, he had wanted to but Keith thought it might hurt too much. Lance was adamant and even decided he would celebrate on his own if it came to it, he didn't have to though Hunk came round and said it might be good "it would be celebrating her existence and she would want it, remember how much she spoke about her birthdays on earth I can already feel her anger at us not celebrating" and had visibly shuddered.

That was how the paladins found themselves in the castles kitchen trying to make the Altean equivalent of Peanutbutter cookies, they made sure to make enough for Pidge too and put a plate on her shrine, they all sat around her. At first it was a quiet, sullen affair until Lance smiled and started talking to Pidge, asking rhetorical questions to her and including her in a conversation with Hunk, asking her opinion in an argument with Keith~ both of them sure she would side with one of them until Shiro laughed and said "she's probably finding a way to counter both your arguments", after that all the paladins found it easy to grieve by talking to her and even green started responding better. 

It would almost have been like she was still with them in spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack why did I do this, Pidge is my favourite character I just wanted to celebrate her not kill her!


End file.
